


Please Don’t Lie To Me

by lampsabout



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Gen, They are friends ok, This is purely platonic btw, this is unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampsabout/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: Hubert And Edelgard share a late night talk.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Please Don’t Lie To Me

“Your Majesty?”

Edelgard turned her head, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“Yes, Hubert?” Was all she could muster as she returned her gaze back down to the red bed sheets balled in her fist.

“P-Pardon me, I’m intruding. I’ll be on my-“

“Hubert.” Edelgard spoke. “Please. Stay.”

Hubert paused, then nodded, closing the door as he stepped in.

“Your majesty, is everything alright?” Hubert asked quite simply.

Was everything alright? Was everything  _ alright?  _ Edelgard thought about lying again, like she had always lied to her classmates. She thought about lying again like she lied about her favorite color when Flayn had asked her. She thought about lying again like when Ferdinand had asked to spar but she told him he was sick. She thought about lying again whenever her closest friend asked her if she was alright.

Instead, all she did was throw herself into Hubert’s arms and cry into his shirt.

“N-no, Hubert. No, I’m not alright.” She mustered, her voice watery and scared.

Hubert frowned at his empress. No, his friend, before putting one of his hands on her back. “It’s okay, YourMajesty.”

Edelgard continued to cry. Her hands grabbing at his shirt as she sobbed into his chest.

“I’m here. Everything is going to be fine.”

Edelgard withdrew, stating up at him with still glossy eyes. “Hubert, I, I’m sorry.”

“What would you ever need to apologize for, Your Majesty?”

“Hubert, I have so much to apologize for! I’m not a good empress, I’m not a good commander, we’re going to lose this war, Hubert. And what am I doing? Sitting here in my room, crying my eyes out. What else is new!” Edelgard laughed. “Poor Little Edelgard, throwing herself a pity party.”

“I do not think lying to me is very funny, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert spoke, turning her head so she had to meet his eyes. “You are the strongest person I have ever meet. You have braved things that no man or woman on this earth should ever have had to brave and you came out alive. I may be the one painting the path for you, but you are the one cutting it.”

Edelgard cried again. “Thank, thank you, Hubert. Thanks.”

“It is nothing, Your Majesty.”

“Hubert?”

“Hmm?”

“Call me El, won’t you?”

“Of course, Lady Edelg-“ Hubert paused. “Of course, El.”


End file.
